Alice's of Wonderland
by Random person number 8
Summary: A story themed by the vocaliod song Alice of human sacrifice.


Me: Hey if you see everyone dont tell 'em where i am

Soul: What did yo udo?

Me: Nothing~

Crona: You sure?

Rangerock: she'll fess up soon.

Maka: Lets hope so.

Patty and Liz: Whiten's (Me~) Does not own Soul eater or the song 'Alice of human Sacrifice'.

"Somewhere, there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was,  
No one knew who had dreamt it. The tiny dream began to think.  
'I don't want to disappear this way.  
How can I make people dream of me?'  
The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea.  
'I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world.'"

"_This is we're my story begins, A dream of a place, to the words of a song. You shall meet my Alice's. "_

"Did you guys here that?" Patty asked. Everyone nodded. Patty looked at the cards everyone was given.

"I'll go first." Crona muttered walking ahead. She looked at her hand.

"_Ah, just like my song the spade shall go first~"_

The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland, sword in hand.  
Cutting down countless creatures, she left a bright red path in her wake.  
That Alice is in the forest,  
Locked away like a criminal.  
Aside from the path she made in the forest, there is no sign that she existed.

Everyone fallowed far Behind Crona. Crona held Ragnerock in her hand. She looked and saw a woman with long pink hair. They both wore the same red sumdress.

"_T'is the first Alice."_

"Hello?" Crona asked the woman

"I know how to deal with people like you…" The woman muttered in a more mature version of Crona's voice. She looked up and everyone saw a mature Crona. "They die." Crona blocked and slashed the older version of herself just to be trapped on to the same ground. Soul went ahead this time.

"_And once again with a quick slash the first Alice is dad and replaced. And the one of Diamonds shall be next for an invitation." _

Lyrics from

The second Alice meekly sang a song in Wonderland.  
Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world.  
That Alice was a rose,  
Shot down by a madman.  
He makes one bright red flower bloom, and admired by all he withers.

Soul walked and made sure everyone was a closer distance behind. He noticed a piano with a man that looks just like him but older. The man just looked up. He noticed the remaining three behind Soul. And Gestured for them to come up.  
"_T'is the second Alice you'll meet, oh the irony that this one be a boy~"_

Maka walked up to the man.

"We saw a future like version of Crona. So this must be what Soul's future self will look like." Maka reasoned. Soul just stared, that man wore a blue version of his black blood outfit like he was currently wearing.  
"Play a duet with me…" The man mumbled to Soul. "I'd like to play for her one more time…" Soul nodded and played the song with his older self. The two behind Maka, Patty and Liz, listened carefully. They saw the older Soul take out a gun and shoot himself leaving the one they knew trapped on a piano.

"_The poor second Alice will never be able to tell the one he loves he loves her. Aw well the 'lucky' clover holder is next~"_

Lyrics from

The third Alice was a young girl, a beautiful figure in Wonderland.  
Deceiving countless people, she created a strange country.  
That Alice was the country's queen,  
Possessed by a warped dream.  
Fearing her decaying body, she ruled from the summit of the country.

Maka made sure to have her golden haired friends stay right behinds her. She taped a passing by man on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir. Could you tell me where we could rest for the night?" Maka asked. The man looked down at her and smiled and led her to the castle.

Inside Maka saw her future self and bowed.

"You please, stay for one night, it's so lonely here." Her older self, begged. Maka nodded. Patty and Liz followed wonderingly.

When they woke Maka was the new ruler because the queen had died in her sleep.

"_The third Alice is in place, who will be the fifth?" _

Lyrics from

Following the small path through the forest, having tea beneath the rosebush  
The invitation card from the palace was the Ace of Hearts

Lyrics from

The fourth Alice was twin children, entering Wonderland out of curiosity.  
Passing through countless doors, they had only just recently come.  
A stubborn sister and an intelligent brother.  
They came the closest to being the true Alice, but...  
They won't wake from their dream. They're lost in Wonderland

Patty and Liz went to the last area. It was peaceful and smelt like flowers. The noticed their future self's were missing so they sat down. They heard footsteps.

"The Fourth Alice however, is two sisters not one of each." The voice hit them on the head. "Sweet dreams~"

"And that's my story using my fellow class mates in a story setting~" I said all too proudly. My golden-brown eyes sparkled. Everyone looked startled. "Any questions on my story?" Kidd raised his hand.

"Why did you kill everyone?" He asked mortified.

"Oh, Soul made me mad last week, Maka took his side, Patty and Liz didn't help me and Crona just said s/he didn't know how to deal with it." Ragnerock raised his hand.

"Who was the voice and killer?"

"Me~" I said evilly. The entire room went silent as I started humming the song and sat by the victims of the story.

"And we thought Stein was creepy." Crona muttered. Everyone nodded.

Soul: So you killed us off?

Me: Sorta.

Maka: Maka-

Me: Runing for dear life now.

Patty: R&R even bad comments are good.

Liz; But dont be too harsh

Crona: Bye...


End file.
